The present invention relates, in general, to a clutch release bearing for a motor vehicle.
A clutch release bearing is typically intended for actuation of a clutch mechanism, e.g. separating clutch, disposed between the internal combustion engine and a gearbox, and is configured as a tapered roller bearing which includes a non-rotatable bearing ring, a revolving bearing ring, and rolling members, received in a cage and guided between the bearing rings. Operatively connected to one of the bearing rings is an adjustment ring, which establishes a connection between a disk spring of the clutch mechanism and the clutch release bearing. The adjustment ring is configured to allow a relative movement of the adjustment ring and the associated one of the bearing rings so as to implement a self-adjustment or self-alignment of the release bearing.
Such a release bearing is able to compensate shocks generated by axial misalignment with the disk spring that is connected directly to the clutch mechanism. The axial misalignment, caused by the disk spring, and axial misalignment as a consequence of manufacturing tolerances between force-transmitting shafts of the internal combustion engine and the gearbox, whereby the clutch release bearing is disposed between the internal combustion engine and the gearbox, increases wear and thus reduces the service life of the release bearing and, moreover, triggers the so-called clutch judder that adversely affects the overall riding comfort.
The clutch release bearing forms part of a release mechanism and is arranged together with a casing on a guide sleeve for axial displacement. The axial movement is implemented by a release lever or a central release member, whereby the disengagement is initiated via a clutch pedal or automatically by a clutch operator. The release bearing is so constructed that the revolving bearing ring as well as the non-rotating bearing ring are supported via an annular skirt on the disk spring, or directly or indirectly on the casing.
German utility model DE 72 45 141 U1 discloses a clutch release bearing which includes an adjustment ring between the disk spring or spring finger ends of the separating clutch and the inner bearing ring of the release bearing. The contact zone between the adjustment ring and the inner bearing ring has a spherical configuration to allow movement and alignment of the mutually supporting components. The adjustment ring and the inner bearing ring are hereby made of same material. As a result, rust formation through friction is experienced that increases wear and generates undesired noise.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved clutch release bearing to obviate prior art shortcomings and to exhibit a wear-resistant contact zone with little friction between components that move relative to one another, such as adjustment ring and bearing ring.